


Snow and Ice

by Jekkah



Series: Elmo Crack Fics [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Puppet Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Elmo are snowed in at Rossi's cabin.  See beginning notes for the reason for this travesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts), [pandorabox82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/gifts), [foreveranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveranna/gifts).



> So, the fine folks behind wtffanfiction are doing a contest for "most absurd purple prose-y and worst described orgasm" that "keep[s] to the theme of being snowed in". I don't know how well I did, but this is my entry.

“It's official; we're snowed in,” Derek Morgan said, walking into the cabin. He slammed the door behind him. “Dammit! I don't know how I got you to talk me into this in the first place. You and I are not friends. You are just my friend's ex.”

“Elmo is everyone's friend,” Elmo replied, watching Morgan from the couch. He had convinced Morgan to take him up to Rossi's cabin to retrieve a few items that he had left there after the last time he and Reid had visited. Elmo felt the familiar flash of anger mixed with lust at the thought of his ex. Reid had broken up with him after he (Reid) had hooked up with Elmo's old friend, that whore, Big Bird.

Morgan rolled his eyes, throwing himself into a chair. “You are not mine. I never did like you. I never could see what Reid saw in you.”

Elmo hopped down from the couch and skipped over to Morgan. He laid a paw on Morgan's knee. “Elmo thinks that perhaps Derek was jealous. But Elmo isn't sure if Derek is jealous of Elmo or of Spencer.”

“Why would I be jealous of either one of you? I have a girlfriend.”

“Elmo could satisfy you way better than your girlfriend.” He placed his other paw on Morgan's other knee and stood between his legs. Elmo blinked slowly as he noticed a small growth in Morgan's pants. “Elmo knows that Spencer told you all about our fun. Elmo thinks that we could have lots of fun, especially since we're snowed in here.” Elmo took his hands off of Morgan and sashayed towards the lone bedroom. “Elmo will just be in here while you make up your mind.”

Morgan huffed once Elmo was out of the room. There was no way that he was going in that room. First of all, he hated the furry, red bastard. He treated Reid like shit and seemed to get perverse pleasure out of screwing as many people in Reid's life as he could; Will, Beth, Garcia, and Rossi all being his conquests. Not that any of them ever complained. In fact, Garcia had spent weeks trying to convince Morgan to have a threesome. And he hadn't seen Rossi as satisfied with any one else he had hooked up with.

But still, Morgan despised the puppet. And he had a girlfriend! A girlfriend that he loved... who was so boring at sex that he hadn't masterbated as much as he currently did since he was twelve. Plus, they were stuck up here with nothing to do. Rossi's cabin didn't even have a television and dvds or books. Apparently, the man really did come up here to get away from everything.

“Fuck it,” Morgan murmured and stood. He stomped to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway.

“Come on in,” Elmo purred, crooking his finger.

Morgan shook his head. “No. I've heard about you, what you do in the bedroom. If we do this, we're doing it my way.”

Elmo huffed, folding his arms. He stared out the window, watching the flakes fall down. “Fine.”

“Good. Turn over and prep yourself.” Morgan smirked when Elmo gulped, loudly. Morgan leaned against the door frame, watching as Elmo took lube from the side table drawer, covered his fingers and ass in it, and began to push his fingers into his asshole. 

“Elmo's ready,” Elmo moaned.

Morgan walked forward, removing his navy sweatshirt to reveal his rock hard abs. “I sure hope so.” He removed his gray sweatpants, taking them off over his shoes and socks, which he kept on. Morgan teasingly played with the band on his blue underwear, watching as Elmo licked his lips. Morgan pulled his underwear just below his swollen cock, but no further. “'Cause I am not going easy on you.”

A shiver rolled down Elmo's back. “Elmo doesn't want you to go easy. That is not how Elmo plays.”

“Face down!” Morgan barked, climbing onto the bed. He hovered over Elmo, rubbing the fur on the back of Elmo's head. He leaned down to Elmo's ear. “You're my bitch now.”

“Oooh!” Elmo called out as Morgan pushed into him, his asshole nearly splitting apart at the sudden invasion of Morgan's member.

Taking his hand away from Elmo's head, Morgan pushed Elmo's arms to his sides. He put his own arms on either side of Elmo's head and spread his legs open wide. Morgan pulled out again and pushed back in, slowly. “Better hold on tight.”

Morgan slammed into Elmo, vigorously. He placed all his concentration in jackhammering the little hole as much as he could, leaving no room for sound. Elmo, receiving the pounding of his life, could only make tiny grunting noises.

Stopping abruptly, Elmo nearly cried in protest, but Morgan bit Elmo's shoulder to keep him still. He put his knees on the bed and rotated in circles. He kept one arm across Elmo's back so that Elmo was unable to move.

“Is that good?” Morgan panted. “Do you like that?”

“Elmo likes it,” he groaned. “Elmo likes it so much.”

Morgan shifted again, placing his arms under Elmo's arms. He stopped his rotations to hold himself on shoes. Morgan drilled into Elmo with such force that the walls shook. He wasn't going to stop this time until he came.

“Elmo's almost there,” Elmo announced, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. “Elmo's gonna come. Elmo's coming!”

“Me, too!” Morgan screamed. He pulled out of Elmo just before his orgasm exploded in a blinding burst. Morgan felt as though he was soaring down a mountain on a red toboggan, the wind nipping at his body, swooping through his long locks, as if he had any long locks. He felt exhilarated, as though he was flying through the air. Morgan couldn't remember the last time he had so lost himself in bed, taking his body to another time and place. Rainbows and shooting stars and possibly a unicorn flew past his eyes as his release overtook him giving him the sensation of being on a frozen mountaintop.

Morgan scrambled to sit back as gobs of white stickiness rained down over the wall, the bed, and the back of Elmo. “I'm making it snow in here!”

Morgan fell to his side, exhausted. Sweat covered his body and his flaccid staff flopped over his underwear. He glanced at Elmo, who was staring at him. “How'd you like being on the bottom for a change?”

Elmo shrugged. “Elmo thought it was okay, but Elmo isn't going to be on the bottom for round two.”

“What makes you think there's going to be a round two?”

“Because,” Elmo whipped out a pair of handcuffs from under a pillow and cuffed Morgan's wrists together, “you may have made it snow, but Elmo's going to make it blizzard.”

THE END


End file.
